


¿T-te importaría?

by Miss_shrimpy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (Soy pésima haciendo puns), A Adrien le encanta molestar a Ladybug, Adrien sospecha ser el crush de Ladybug, Adrien tiene oídos tan agudos como los de un gato, Bofetada, Chico con tendencias gatunas, Confesión accidental, De broma en broma la verdad se asoma, F/M, Identidades no reveladas, No mientas Ladybug, No recuerdo que hoy hubiéramos quedado para patrullar la ciudad e.e, Por lo menos no son puns, ladrien
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_shrimpy/pseuds/Miss_shrimpy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“¿Te-te importaría?” le costó un poco hacer la petición.</p><p>“¡Sí, claro!” Gritó Ladybug con un inmenso rubor en las mejillas y dando una vuelta de 180° sobre sus talones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿T-te importaría?

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí está mi contribución al Ladrien June  
> Me divertí escribiéndolo, espero que se pueda entender también! Y que las emociones expresadas aquí los envuelvan.  
> Espero lo disfruten <3
> 
> No sin.

“¿Te-te importaría?” Frente a ella estaba un Adrien a medio vestir.

“¡Sí, claro!” Gritó Ladybug con un inmenso rubor en las mejillas y dando una vuelta de 180° sobre sus talones.

Y pensar que hace unos minutos estaba sólo viendo por la ventana de la habitación en la que ahora estaba comprometida a permanecer hasta dar una razón por la que se encontraba en su habitación, la habitación de Adrien. Acababa de terminar su ronda de patrullaje en la ciudad y decidió ir a revisar que todo en la mansión Agreste estuviera en orden. _‘No estoy espiando, es un servicio a la sociedad, lo hago por su seguridad.’_ Se repetía a sí misma tratando de convencerse de que no estaba mal ir a echar un vistazo en la habitación del chico de sus sueños. Se dispuso a ir al lugar columpiándose con su yo-yo mágico. Aterrizó justo arriba del ventanal de la habitación del chico.

_Ladybug se colgó de algo que parecía ser una viga._

Se asomó metiendo lentamente su cabeza, procurando no ser vista. No había nadie. Se extrañó, así que intentó averiguar más al respecto y se asomó para obtener una vista más completa de la habitación. 

_No era una viga, era una antena._

Se fue asomando un centímetro a la vez, hasta encontrar al rubio que tanto buscaba justamente saliendo del baño junto con una visible masa de vapor.

_La antena se rompió._

Un gritito seguido de un gemido sordo llamó la atención de Adrien que secaba su rubio cabello con una toalla, volteó para averiguar que había causado el sonido, pero tal ruido parecía ser producto de su imaginación porque nadie más veía en la habitación. No le tomó mucha importancia, revisó a su kwami que dormía dentro del pequeño bote junto a su escritorio, encendió la computadora y prosiguió con su rutina para dormir. 

Ladybug, quien ahora colgaba del techo, soltó un suspiro de alivio y bajó lentamente por la cuerda de su yo-yo y caminó de espaldas hacia la ventana para prevenir el regreso del chico. Pero no esperaba que sus pies le fallaran así. _Tropezó._

“¿Ladybug?”

Alzó la mirada, era su fin.

“¡Adrien-!” Pretendía decir más, pero se quedó helada. El chico modelo traía un pants holgado y sus brazos sostenían de cada lado una playera que estaba por ponerse antes de ser interrumpido por la niña de ojos azules y antifaz rojo. Pronto se puso de pie y trató de excusarse. Sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza. “¡Perdón! Yo no pretendía irrumpir así, es que… Yo iba por mi camino, patrullando la ciudad…” Alargaba algunas palabras para darse tiempo de pensar una excusa creíble. No le diría que simplemente había ido a espiarlo, porque técnicamente _‘no era así’_. Aunque nada de eso convencía a Adrien. Ladybug y Chat no habían planeado ninguna ronda para patrullar esa noche. Sonrió, de una manera que sólo Chat Noir lo haría, al pensar que esa no era la razón por la que la cabello-azulada estaba frente a él. Por fortuna, la heroína parisina estaba muy ocupada tartamudeando para notarlo. “Y entonces colgué mi yo-yo de algo que parecía una viga pero resultó ser una antena, luego ésta se rompió y yo caí… por tu ventana.” No era del todo mentira. ¡Oh, como odiaba las mentiras! Agachó su cabeza, no se atrevía a verlo a los ojos.

“¿Segura que no me espiabas?” _bromeó_ el rubio.

“¡Sí, lo prometo!” Levantó la cabeza, por primera vez desde que había sido descubierta, lo miró a los ojos. Sus mejillas tan rojas como su traje. 

“Lo sé, sólo bromeaba” Después de dar una risita le sonrió. La chica imitó el gesto, ahora se sentía más relajada. “¿Te-te importaría?” le costó un poco hacer la petición.

“¡Sí, claro!” Gritó Ladybug con un inmenso rubor en las mejillas y dando una vuelta de 180° sobre sus talones.

“¿Y qué tal el patrullaje?” El chico trató de romper la tensión en el ambiente mientras terminaba de ponerse la dichosa playera.

“Bien, todo estaba excelente” Trataba de sonar natural a pesar de sus justificados nervios. “… hasta hace media hora.” Susurró para sí misma mientras se cruzaba de brazos. 

“¿Me has estado espiado desde hace media hora?” Bromeó de nuevo. La chica se quedó congelada, su cuerpo se tensó. ¿Cómo la había escuchado? Ella estaba de espaldas. ¿Era incluso posible? Sin embargo, lo que ella no sabía es que el rubio recibía ciertos beneficios de ser un superhéroe felino.

“¿Qué? ¡No!” Se apresuró a decir defendiéndose “Bueno, no se suponía que oyeras eso” Volvió a susurrar para sí misma, frotándose el brazo. 

“Supongo que eso tampoco”

“¡Adrien!” Ladybug hundió su rostro entre sus manos. Estaba inmensamente sonrojada, él no necesitaba verla, lo sabía. Con sólo pensarlo, una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro hasta producir sonido, rió. 

“De acuerdo,” Sus manos se posaron delicadamente en las manos de la heroína “finjamos que nada pasó,” gentilmente la hizo dar vuelta. Sus ojos se encontraron. Narices a centímetros. “¿Trato?” 

Su sonrisa gritaba sinceridad, comprensión, cuidado… ¿amor? Quedó hipnotizada por esos profundos ojos verdes. Estaba segura de que nunca había visto tan puras emociones emitidas en una sola persona. El amor de su vida estaba a centímetros dándole una oportunidad para que su amistad quedara intacta. Amable, inteligente, prudente, considerado, sincero, todos esos adjetivos no eran suficientes. _’¿Esto es real?’_ Se preguntaba, no parecía real. 

“Claro, lo digo en serio.” 

“¿Lo dije en voz alta?” Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, se veía extrañamente adorable cuando estaba sorprendida en especial con ese rubor en las mejillas. 

“Sí” Sus labios emitieron otra risa. Esta chica es graciosamente tierna.

Ella también dio una risita nerviosa. _'Menos mal que no dije que me gustas',_ se relajó pensando en la seguridad de su secreto. Espera. “Eso también lo dije en voz alta, ¿verdad?”

“Sí”

“¿Podemos comenzar el trato a partir de este momento?”

El rubio parpadeó un par de veces, aun procesando lo que acababa de pasar. “En realidad, planeaba besarte.” resolvió con una sonrisa estilo Chat. A la chica se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, dio un trago notablemente sonoro. “También me gustas.” Admitió el, ahora sonrojado, modelo, desviando su mirada. 

Volvió a dirigir sus ojos hacia los de ella. Ambos pares se acercaban. Tomó sus sonrojadas mejillas Ninguno veía nada más que los ojos que tenían delante. Y después veían el negro de sus propios párpados, sólo sintiendo otros labios rosando los suyos. Sólo unos segundos bastaron para sellar su amor. Adrien recargó su frente contra la de ella dio un fuerte suspiro de enamorado. “¿Esto es real?” Sonrió al ver el gesto de enfado de la chica enmascarada.

“Basta de bromas, arruinaste el momento” Le rodó los ojos.

“De acuerdo, no lo haré más.” Trataba de no reír. “Pero prométeme una cosa.”

“¿Qué cosa?”

“Si me vas a espiar procura que sea mientras estoy completamente vestido.”

“¡Adrien!” 

Una bofetada nunca había valido tanto la pena.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leerlo!  
> También dibujo, así que si están interesados en verlos les dejo mi Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/Miss_shrimpy
> 
>  
> 
> Pd: Fue una bofetada de amor.


End file.
